Season 3 - My Take
by bella235
Summary: D'Jok is suffering from an injury that gets worse everyday , at some point he's kicked out of the team and leaves before Mei could say something to make him stay , also someone else leaves along with him , and then trouble starts for them , with Sonny being rarely around , can they stay away too much from their beloved team and friends ?
1. Chapter 1 - Win And Loss

_**A/N : Takes place after season 2 , this is my first Galactik Football story so please don't flame me , anyways I changed a few things , the Snow Kids won the first cup and also the second which was two years after the first one and now they are fighting for the third time in a row another two years after the second . Basically everybody's eighteen .**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Win And Loss

Sonny Blackbones , leader of the pirates , was right now running along side with Corso , his best friend , also co-leader , away from the droids of Technoid . They were trying to find out what they were up too now , after Bleylock was killed in the metaflux explosion , but they were caught before they got anything important and now they were running back to their ship . Being the most wanted pirate organization in the galaxy had its benefits , like escaping with no scratch , alive and well , like knowing when the danger comes before it does , like knowing in who to put your trust or not .

That's how Sonny and Corso returned to the ship , alive and well with no scratch still out of breath , no one said running for your life won't take your breath away literally . Slightly disappointed for the small piece of information they got , Artie turned on the Holo Tv knowing that watching the game which is almost over will raise the spirits in the ship in a good way .

Snow Kids were playing against the Rykers , the score being 1-1 , goal marked by Rocket over twenty minutes ago . Since the last time they saw the team while fighting for winning the cup second time in a row , the Rykers have trained hard and increased their powers and abilities , no doubt , this being visible on the pitch . The Snow Kids had a hard time keeping up with them and when got the smallest chance , they equaled the score .

The four pirates gathered around and watched the game , feeling their favorite teams tension in the match , was making them tensed too . The time was almost over and the score was still the same . They had to do something in order to win the game , but for the team it was easier said than done . Currently , Mei had the ball at her feet while heading straight to the goal post , but one player fooled her and took the ball . She groaned frustrated as she ran after the ball again .

**_(A/N: While you're reading from here listen on youtube the galactik football track 12 called 'You Can Do It' straight from minute 1:56 , it just makes it so cool )_**

Tia gained the ball back , she passed it to Rocket , flying with the blue flux in it , Rocket kicked it filling with more of the breath as it flew to Thran , he used the breath too as he kicked it up in the air . Sonny was wondering where his son was while his friends were on the game field , his mental question was answered almost immediately , when the ball in the air reached D'Jok who was sitting on the scoreboard collecting breath from his teammates while they kept playing . He kicked the ball even higher and jumped after it using the breath , Kernor noticed him and jumped too using the metal scream .

Ten seconds were left for the match and D'Jok and Kernor were both fighting to dominate the ball , D'Jok was pushing it with his leg while Kernor was pushing it with her fist , both being suspended in the air , five seconds remained ... people in the stands were cheering loudly for the teams captains . Funny enough , the pirates were more tensed now than they were when they were chased by the stupid robots , three seconds ...

"Come on kid ! " Corso shouted

"Go Snow Kids go ! " Artie and Bennett cheered louder than Corso

"Come on D'Jok you can do it ! " Sonny shouted too keeping his fists tight for his son , suddenly a explosion of flux erupted from D'Jok and Kernor , the scoreboard announced the end of the game . The teenager fell from his spot feeling completely drained out , he landed on the pitch on his back and rolled a few times until he reached Kernon facing her too . He was supporting himself on his arms , he hated to admit but the fall was pretty nasty from the explosion , but he didn't care about the pain , he banged his fists in the air as the ball was behind the goal's post white line , proving that the boy scored literally in the last second .

Mei ran to him and knelt down hugging him tight as Micro-Ice jumped on him too , the other Snow Kids were jumping up and down , doing happy dances as they joined Mei and Micro-Ice with D'Jok , final score 2-1 for Snow Kids . Shouts of joy filled the Black Manta too , but it didn't last long , stopping when they saw the leader's son with both arms wrapped around Mei and Micro-Ice shoulders helping him to get back to the platform , he was barely walking .

"The fall must've been pretty nasty " Artie said slowly scratching the back of his neck

"He will be fine ! " Bennett assured still celebrating the victory "He's a Blackbones after all " Sonny grinned at his reply

Back at the Genesis Stadium to Aarch , Clamp and Dame Simbai , they were celebrating too until they saw D'Jok condition getting worse and worse from Simbai's holo computer .

"How is he ? " Aarch asked concerned

"He fell from a very high position , it's a miracle he's still walking "

"How did this happen ? " Clamp wondered "Last time it wasn't so bad "

"It wasn't " Dame Simbai admitted "But this time , he was exhausted from playing so much , tired and over stressed . The explosion of the flux drained him almost completely , luckily he still had enough energy to save himself from a lethal fall "

"Will he still be able to play ? "

"The next match is in two weeks ... I think he would be just fine by then for now I recommend you to go easy on him and let him skip a few training sessions "

"D'Jok being D'Jok definitely won't take this too well " Clamp said gulping at the thought .

_**To the Snow Kids**_

"Baby are you sure you are okay ? " Mei asked worriedly her red head boyfriend

"I'm fine , just my legs are burning because I ran like a mad man on the pitch - "

"And also stupid man " Micro-Ice interrupted him

"While some of you were relaxing like a day at beach" D'Jok replied eyeing Micro-ice accusingly"And my back hurts a little because I fell on it "

"Are you sure ? From my opinion , it was pretty high from where you fell " Thran joined while Ahito was sleeping on his shoulder

"Hey Kernor fell too and she's fine ! " D'Jok snapped getting up "You know what guys ? We won the match you should celebrate and be happy like I am ... if you don't mind I'm going to my room , good night "

He walked down the hall and didn't stop until he got on his bed on his stomach , he was really hurt , but he couldn't let his teammates know that when they were counting on him to win the next matches to win the cup the third time in a row . He will not let them see how much his back hurts now , because he was sure in the morning he will be just fine ... he had to be . Also he knew Kernor wasn't human , she was much stronger than he was and her body could take several times such falls , but not him , actually he was pretty sure if he takes another two falls like that he will literally break all his bones , but he will still keep playing whatever his coach or his teammates say .

Football is his life , he kicked the ball before he even walked and he couldn't be anymore grateful now that he is a part of the Snow Kids team especially team captain , he won't let down his friends , not when they need him most . It hurts and burns and probably Aarch , Clamp and Dame Simbai already know that and exactly how much it hurts and burns , but they've probably came with something to fasten the healing process right ?

He knows he will be just fine in the morning ... heh , after all , he's a son of a pirate and he faced worse injuries than this , after all he's a Blackbones . D'Jok Blackbones .


	2. Chapter 2 - I Knew It

_**A/N : The reason why they can play on Genesis Stadium is because after season 2 finale , the explosion took place much further causing the pitch to be only shaken for a good few minutes and since it was a tie , they still did the penalty shoot out which ended the same way . Also , Sonny is the most wanted man in the galaxy , no one besides the Snow Kids , Aarch , Clamp , Dame Simbai and the Pirates knows that D'Jok is his son . In my opinion , it would be really weird if Technoid knew that and won't use him or they would still let him play , even if they want Sonny' head , seriously ...**_

Chapter 2 - I Knew It

The next day , D'Jok up with some serious back pain , he couldn't keep a groan inside his throat as he sat on the edge of bed . Micro-Ice , immediately , jumped out of the shower , with a towel wrapped around his waist , shouting all around

"I knew it ! I knew it was hurting a lot more than you let us know ! I just knew it ! "

"Oh , and since when did you take Maya's job ? " D'Jok asked rhetorically

"Hahaha very funny ! " Micro-Ice said sarcastically "But seriously now , you shouldn't come to today's training session "

"And let you shine in my place ? No way ! " D'Jok groaned in pain again when he forced him to stand up "See ? I'm just fine now ! "

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen on planet Shiba " the raven haired boy replied crossing his arms , the ginger one took a moment to analyze his friend then replied with a grin .

"You kind of look like her "

"You know what ? Don't even bother to change , I'm sure Aarch will come in any minute to tell you that you can't play "

"Micro-Ice ... you're right - "

"Thank you ! "

"If Dame Simbai knew something was really wrong , she would've told me by now , therefore I can play ! " D'Jok stated crossing his arms with a triumphal smile as his friend slapped his hand again his forehead frustrated .

"That's not what I meant and you know it ! "

"Now I just realized that you jumped out of your shower before you finished it just to tell me something that you knew I would be against it and still wasted your time , but do me a favor and go back , you start to smell already " at the last part he gripped his nose with fingers and gestured with his hand to show it .

"Urgh , why do I even bother ? " Micro-Ice complained knowing he lost the argument and going back to the bathroom . As soon as he heard the water run again , D'Jok sat back down on his stomach on the bed , groaning into the pillow , why won't the pain pass away ? Was that fall so serious ? When will he recover , tomorrow , in a week , in a month ? They have a match in two weeks and there's no way in the world he will miss it .

A knock on the window made him rise his head from the pillow slightly his eyes showing a blurred black and red image . The window opened and the person entered , in the same time D'Jok sat again on the edge of the bed biting his lower lip to hide the pain , the person immediately sat by him and helped him find a comfortable position .

"Take it easy son " the voice said , a voice that he recognized immediately

"Sonny ? "

"Who else ? " the old man grinned to his son

"Hey , what's up ? "

"I watched your match yesterday ... " Sonny answered simply

"And did you like it ? " D'Jok asked in a manner to take more time to think if he should tell his father the truth or lie to him

"In particular , I liked that final goal marked in the last second " Sonny replied closing his eyes and folding his arms

"Oh ... "

"D'Jok was the fall that bad ? Did something happen ? " Sonny asked concerned , grabbing him easily , by his shoulders

"No , nothing happened . I was just too high , I was as high as the scoreboard was 'cause that's where I got the ball , with Kernor there I put all the flux in the ball and when it went straight to the net , I was completely drown out , the small part of the breath I still got , I used it to make the fall more bearable ... guess I need a few days to rest . "

"Please talk to Dame Simbai ... I can't stand losing you twice , I already lost your mother by a stupid mistake that I don't want to do it again . "

"Do you still think about her ? About mom ? "

"Yes ... " the pirate answered after a few moments of silence "Every time I hear about Akillian , I think about her ... "

"And every time you look at me too , but you're too nice to say it "

"No , D'Jok " Sonny laughed "It's true , you have her green eyes and her red hair , but every time I look at you , I think about me , let's say , you're a younger redheaded version of me "

"Don't forget hotter , smarter , quicker , more handsome and also football player " D'Jok added cheekily making his father chuckle .

"D'Jok ? ... I'm so sorry about Maya ... "

When Bleylock's ship exploded , it was much further than Genesis Stadium , but closer to planet Akillian . The stadium had been shaken like an earthquake and nothing bad happened , no one died . On Akillian , there was a complete another story , not only the planet was shaken like a great earthquake took place , but after that a huge avalanche erupted from the mountains , taking people's lives in seconds ... including Maya's ... the rest of Snow Kids' parents who live on Akillian are safely out of danger ... Maya was in the wrong place at the wrong time .

When D'Jok found out he was devastated , Maya was like a true mother to him , she took care of him ever since he was a baby . She consoled him , she trusted him , she loved him like her own son ... only Micro-Ice knows about this , when Maya died , he pretended to be strong for the others in the morning and he would cry himself to sleep in the night . He didn't want anyone to know how much he's suffering , not his friends , not his girlfriend , heck not even his father knows about that ... only Micro-Ice knows about that , because that's how he lost his father ... before he was even born .

Now , he blinked back the tears that attempted to form in his eyes and waved it off with a simple "It's okay dad , I'm handling it pretty well . "

"Are you sure ? "

"Yeah ... it's just hard to lose someone you loved all your life , to know that every time you call , there would be no one to answer , to wake up in the morning thinking you won't see her ever again and all you have left are the memories , memories that are painful ... now I'm starting to understand how bad you must have felt when you lost mom "

"It was hard for me too , but I have you and together we'll get through this , father and son "

"Nothing will make me happier dad " D'Jok said truthfully as they shared a hug .

"I'm sorry it's so soon , but I have to go " Sonny said sorrowfully

"Don't worry dad , I get it , being the most wanted man in the galaxy isn't easy "

"I promise I will try to come more often and I will be there watching all your matches , for now just promise me you will get some rest and recover ... I can't lose you ... I don't think I can get through it again ... "

"Promise " he said as they shared one last hug before Sonny was gone . A couple of seconds after , on his watch , Dame Simbai called , her hologram showing worriness and concern .

"D'Jok , please come to my office ... I need to talk to you about the fall you had last night ... " crap , this can't be good .


	3. Chapter 3 - Let's Shut Up

Chapter 3 - Let's Shut Up

D'Jok walked slowly to Dame Simbai's office , he was nervous , from her voice he knew she had no good news for him . What would he do if he can't play now ? What would he do if he can't play anymore ? On his way , he passed Mark's room , poor guy , his parents have been fighting for months and now they are getting a divorce and Mark doesn't want to stay with his mother or with his father , he wants to stay with both of them and be a true family . Mark told the boys the entire story , it started with his mother who had a miscarriage six months ago and his father didn't knew about either , the pregnancy or the miscarriage . When he found out it was like a volcano erupted and they are fighting since then .

D'Jok shook his head and kept walking . He softly knocked on the door , which opened itself after Dame Simbai's voice

"Come in , ah , D'Jok , honestly I am surprised to see you coming so soon "

"Thanks ... I guess ... " he replied taking a seat on her examination table

"From the analyzes I made , I have good news and bad news , which one do you want me to start with ? "

"Anything you want to " he replied absently

"The good news are that your injury is recovering , the bad news is that I can not let you play in the next match " hearing that D'Jok's head snapped up

"What ? "

"You fell from a very high position , some of your ribs are broken and because the impact you made on the pitch was with your backside , there's a 50% chance , that your backbone was damaged too , even if you're recovering , it is sure that from too much activity , you can suffer more than if you rest in your bed . For that , I don't have any choice , but to tell you , that you can't play against the Shadows ... I'm sorry D'Jok ... "

"You don't understand , I have to play , I'm the captain , the team depends on me to win the cup for the third time in a row " he said stubbornly

"The team will understand the situation if you explain to them why you can't play " Dame Simbai replied firmly

"This is so unfair ! " he shook his head and crossed his arms to his chest

"Life is not fair most of the times D'Jok , sometimes you just have to do what you are told to do even if you don't want to "

"What does Aarch say about this ? " he asked feeling some sudden hope , it was the healer's time to shake her head

"Let's be serious D'Jok , who's side do you think Aarch is going to take ? " she placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry , I know how much football means to you , but you have my promise , if you don't do anymore stunts , you will be more than ready to play in the finals , no one is going to replace you ... "

"Dame Simbai please , I will do A-Z , if you let me play " the older woman sighed at the subborness of this boy , he could tell from her face , that she's not going to change her mind .

"D'Jok , I can't risk your injury get worse and you know that , I am here to heal all the injuries , not to make them worse . " she said firmly "If I let you play in the state you are right now , there is no doubt , you will break your spine , then you will never be able play "

He bowed his head in defense "Sorry for acting like that " he said scratching the back of his neck

"It is not a problem " she smiled "As I said , I know how much football means to you , and trust me when I say that I'll do my best to get you back on your feet as soon as possible "

"I don't doubt that " he agreed with a grin as she began to examine him , to see how much he recovered from the last night , to see how much damage remained , so she could presume the numbers of days will take for him to fully recover . She had been wrong once when she said he can play in the next match , even if it was two weeks away , she doesn't want him to break his spine and never recover . Maybe skipping the match will make him understand that he can't always be in the spot lights , he can't always put stunts like that and get away with it . He needs to learn how to control his constant need of being the best , it is doing good to no one .

After that , he got back to his room and carefully sat on his back for a second , on the bed , before groaning in pain turning on the other side ... maybe he shouldn't try that in the second night after the fall . He walked out of the room , on the balcony , and glanced at the stars , one day he's going to be one of them , it is something he proposed himself to do , how proud his father is going to be ... and how disappointed is he right now , he loved being on the pitch , it made him feel truly alive , to have the ball at his feet , to kick it , to use the breath , to score a goal , to have people cheering for him ... it is very hard to describe those feelings in words .

There was a knock on the door and before D'Jok could even say something Mark entered the room and threw angrily a pillow and a blanket on the floor as he sat on Micro-Ice's bed .

"Hello D'Jok , is Micro-Ice around , no ? Okay ... hey , my parents are fighting again , in my room and I'm tired of it . Can I sleep with you guys for tonight ? Don't worry , I will sleep on the floor " D'Jok said in a mocking tone

"Sorry guys ... I just can't take it anymore " Mark growled

"Mark , my friend from Akillian Mark , how could we ever think to say no to you ? " the red head boy continued with his mocking tone

"What's up guys ? " Micro-Ice asked entering the room too

"Micro-Ice just in time " his best friend greeted "We have here our friend , who's parents again , came to see him again , in the same time again , in his room again , and began fighting ... again "

"Aww , that just sucks " Micro-Ice said then turned back to his best friend "What did Dame Simbai say ? "

"Well , seems like , I won't be playing in the next match , life can't get better today right ? " D'Jok announced , questioning with a sarcastic voice , the shorter boy shook his head

"Tell me about it ? I tried to make a move on Yuki and I screwed things up so badly , that now she somehow got a date with a stranger ... with my help ... "

"That's life ... sometimes is a bitch , sometimes is a pretty young lady ... and sometimes " his eyes went back to the dark skinned teen "Life just doesn't want mommy and daddy together "

"D'Jok ... shut up ... just please ... shut up , for once in your life shut up for more than five seconds "

The ginger teen just smirked and went to his wardrobe where he pulled out a box taking out three alcoholic bottles handing one to each and one for himself , everyone had a horrible day , the door was locked , Mark's parents already left the hotel on separate ways both fuming ... what can go wrong in one night of drinking ? By now everyone else is asleep , the rooms are sound blocked , the curtains were pulled , Mark was spending the night over and he just happened to have bottles for every shitty day of the week .

"Well Mark ... I can shut up , but I can't shut up without drinking in the same time , so I need to drink to shut up and I say ... let's shut up guys "

They looked at him first as if he went mad , but then they thought how nothing can repair the ruined night as they clinked the bottles and 'shut up' all night .


	4. Chapter 4 - Drama Begins

Chapter 4 - Drama Begins

The next morning D'Jok , Mark and Micro-Ice were still up , trying to empty up the last bottles remained ... still very awake , also drunk as hell ...

"Snow Kids , today we won't be having a training session , I hope you will enjoy your free day " Aarch said through the microphone in his office to the entire team .

"God has spoken ! " Mark screamed dropping to his knees . Micro-Ice was watching TV and laughing hard clutching on his stomach ... the TV wasn't even on ... D'Jok is still trying , after two long hours , to drown a fish .

"Hahahahaha this is so funny ! "

"Die motherfucker , die ! "

Suddenly the doors swung open and Mei entered the room . At first she was angry , but it couldn't compare to the fact that she sees her boyfriend and two good friends of hers drunk as skunks .

"D'Jok ! " she said angrily , but trying to keep her laugh inside her "Next time you call me here , I would like if you were actually using words not ... making sounds with your mouth " she giggled not being able to resist anymore .

"Why does he gets all the credit ? We were making those sounds ! " Mark cried outraged

"Micro-Ice stop laughing " Mei said to the raven boy , who was laughing heartily

"It's tooo funny ! " he cried still laughing , tears in the corner of his eyes

"It's a pillow , it's a pet , it's a pillow pet ! " D'Jok sang as he stuffed a poor random cat in Micro-Ice's pillow . Mei quickly took the pillow from his hands , it wasn't even that hard , and freed the cat on the hall .

"Guys here ! " Mei said handing them some sandwiches " Eat and wake up for goodness' sake ! " She wanted to be serious , there she was in a room with three drunk teens , but it was hard when they were so funny !

"I don't want this ! I want some Din Din Fuk Chow soup ! " Micro-Ice shouted , rolling on the floor while Mark and D'Jok were laughing their heads off .

"I vote for that ! " D'Jok cried looking at Mei , clapping his hands , pointing to his friend "What's that Minny-Cub ? "

"Oh my god " Mei giggled , running her hands through her hair , frustrated in the same time . When there was a sudden knock on the door . She tried to shush them , but they kept being noisier and noisier , and the knocks grew louder too .

"The cat has come to rule the rule world ! " D'Jok yelled jumping over his bed to hide

"Din Din has come to take my brains ! " Micro-Ice yelled jumped over his bed too .

Mei rolled her eyes , groaning annoyed inside her as Mark was quickly putting his pants on . She opened the door and saw a dark-skinned woman with Aarch behind her ... oh ohh , this means trouble .

"Mommy ? " Mark asked with wide eyes coming hurriedly to the door way

"Don't mommy me " the woman said sighing sadly , Mark blinked hard a few times ... before he pucked out everything in him right there . Mei took a step back with a 'eeewww' .

"Sorry for the shoes coach " Mark said coughing , Aarch pursed his lips together looking away

"It's alright ... I wanted to buy new ones anyway ... "

They got inside the room and Mark's mother made him sit on one bed , cleaning up his face with a wet cloth while D'Jok , Micro-Ice , Mei and Aarch stood on the other side of the room .

"Baby , you're never missing a family night , do you know how worried I was when you didn't come last night ? She asked gently , stroking his cheek , he slapped her hand away

"It's cold " he shrieked laughing , the mother turned angrily to the coach

"See ? My boy , was never drinking , before he met those gangsters ! "

"Madame , I assure you that in this team , are serious people ! " Aarch said stepping up

"And you're wrong , D'Jok and Micro-Ice are not gangsters , they are good guys , they didn't want to hurt Mark " Mei joined

"Excuse me ? Who are you ? And why are you entering this conversation ? " Mark's mother asked as Micro-Ice passed out on the other free bed .

"She's my girl " D'Jok said coming out of the bathroom with clean shoes for Aarch "And I called her here to join the party " he knelt and showed his coach the clean shoes , Aarch stepped in them and turned his attention back to the mother . While he wasn't watching D'Jok chuckled silently tying the shoes together .

"Did you hear that sir ? On who's hands my boy got into ? "

"Madame please let me explain that - " He couldn't say more , because he tried to take one step , only to fall down his face hitting the floor .

"TOUCHDOWN ! " D'Jok yelled , before running to hide in the bathroom .

"Madame D'Jok is usually a serious young man , I don't know how this happened " Aarch said feeling his pride slowly going away after so many people watched him being pranked by one of his players .

"I do ! " Mark yelled trying to stand up , but ending to fall back down "I drank last night , because of you , and because of dad , and because I can't stand you anymore , you guys don't see each other anymore , when you do , you only fight , and leave me to chose between you two ! "

"Change your clothes , we are going home ! " She said sternly , but her eyes softened a lot more after she heard that

"Madame , I respect , I respect a lot , ever since Mark joined the team , you have my respect , but I just heard Mark , saying that he got drunk , because of family problems , if I knew about that we wouldn't be here discussing this right now , it is not our fault ... " Aarch said politely

"Sir ! " Mark's mother cried standing up "My son was behaving perfectly before he met this boy ! " she pointed to D'Jok who came out of the bathroom and now was hugging Mei from behind , watching the comments exchanged between the two adults . "This boy taught my son to drink , who else knows , what they did last night ? I let my son here , thinking he would be safe , only to find him drunk in the morning ! "

"I am looking forward to speak with your parents ! " she said pointing to the ginger boy

"Cranch ... haven't got " He mumbled , going to the bathroom , leaning on the doorway .

"What did he say ? " Mark's mother asked not hearing his words

"Please be careful , how you are taking to him , D'Jok is an orphan " Mei said remembering the vow the team made , that to keep secret the fact that D'Jok had a pirate father .

"I don't understand , Mark was telling me , that he was going to his house on Akillian , whose house is that ? " She asked confused

"It's my house , and I live there " D'Jok sang doing a small dance too

"You mean this boy is alone in the world ? "

"Madame , please , it's not your business " D'Jok said seriously

"It's not sweety , but when you teach my son to drink , it became my business too "

"Uhh madame ... here , we know about D'Jok's family problems " Aarch said "He just lost his adoptive mother a few months ago ... "

"And you're encouraging this kind of behavior ? "

"D'Jok just has a hard time getting over the fact that he lost his adoptive mother " Mei said crossing her arms to her chest , glaring secretly at the woman before her

"Madame , it is alright for D'Jok to consume alcohol , he turned 19 a few weeks ago " Aarch stated

"Seriously , sir , do you know the legal age of becoming an adult ? " Mark's mother asked raising an eyebrow

"18 " Aarch , Mei , D'Jok and Mark said in the same time

"Wrong " Mark's mother said victoriously "On Akillian , the legal age of becoming an adult is 18 . Here on Genesis is 20 . So I will have a personal chat with the league , who are serious people "


	5. Chapter 5 - Kicked Out

Chapter 5 - Kicked Out

D'Jok was nervously , pacing back and forth , inside Aarch's office . The coach was there too , resting his elbows on the table , his chin on his intertwined hands with eyes closed and a thoughtful look on his face .

"Coach , I swear , I didn't intend to get Mark in trouble , nor I forced him to drink " D'Jok said truthfully

"I know D'Jok , but now we are talking about the law ! It's not that simple " Aarch said believing him , but sad because there wasn't much he could do about ...

"Aarch ? " A voice called behind them entering

"Adium ! " He said standing up , then he traveled the office , grabbing her hopefully by her shoulders "Please tell me ! Is it good news ? " unfortunately , she shook her head , she gave a sigh as she sat down on a chair , and Aarch went back to his desk , while D'Jok remained up in two legs , he couldn't have a seat , the waiting was killing him .

"Aarch " she began sadly "I did everything I could ... but the woman , didn't even want to hear about retreating her reclamation , despite her sons constant pleadings ... "

"What does that mean ? " D'Jok asked fearfully "What's going to happen to me ? "

"D'Jok , one of your teammate's mother accused you of forcing her son to consume alcohol , it wouldn't be such a problem if it wasn't already all over the media . The league , doesn't and will never , promote drinks or drugs , there's no player who ever did ... when she came today to us ... the media was already there ... "

"Everyone knows , literally ? " Aarch asked shocked

"Yes ... " Adium nodded

"And , there's really , no player who ever drink or smoke ? " Aarch continued

"Of course they were Aarch , they are always ... but if they are caught , they are thrown out of the cup . There are children watching the matches , and this is why we want to promote a peaceful game and healthy players .. "

"So , I'm kicked out of the team , until the league makes a final decision about me ? " D'Jok asked incredulously

"No ... " Adium shook her head , her voice beginning to crack up , she looked at him straight in the eyes "D'Jok you're 19 ... if you were older things would've been different , you would've been suspended a few games then welcomed back , but you're 19 . You know the legal age for being an adult here is 20 right ? "

D'Jok nodded , not knowing what to expect anymore , tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she finished her words "The moment you joined the Snow Kids here , was the moment you signed up to respect all the rules specially made for this place , it doesn't matter if you're coming from Akillian and you're a legal adult there . Here you're not . D'Jok you drank last night and tricked another two friends to do so ... all three of you are still minors ... here ... meaning you're kicked out of the team until new orders for corruption of illegal drinking ... "

"Adium please , there must be something , you or we can do ... " Aarch said shakily , not wanting to believe this .

"That's not everything ... " She said now the tear sliding down her cheek "In the reclamation , is stated the fact that D'Jok is minor and he doesn't have parents ... "

"His adoptive mother just died a few weeks ago , she was caught in the avalanche "

"The league doesn't care about that " She cried "All they see , is a teen underage boy , who corrupted people , to consume alcohol and who is also an orphan ... "

Until now , D'Jok wisely chose to shut up , but he was patting his foot repeatedly on the floor and impatiently , he felt the air leaving his lungs , the waiting was really killing him . He wanted to know , what else could the league do to him , after they kicked him out of the team ? What the hell do they want with him ? Telling about Sonny , can't even be mentioned , since everyone knows the league works hand in hand with Technoid . Hell no ! He , would choose over and over again to say that he's an orphan !

"The minor , under the name D'Jok , until a new decision from the league for his situation , will be placed in a foster home ... "

In that moment he felt his world come crashing down , not caring about his coach ... well , ex-coach and one of the league members being here , he angrily punched the wall , then he covered his face with his hand , and fell to his knees , letting out a sob . That was too much for him , how could they do that ? How could Adium let that happen ? How could he let that happen ? When did thing got out of his hand so badly ?

Acting as if he didn't do anything , he exited the office , walking normally , but his body was shaking on the inside . The air here was intoxicating for him , too much for him to bear , kicked out and sent in a foster home ? What's too much is too much ... he entered what was supposed to still be his room , and thanked god that Micro-Ice was out , he packed his things hurriedly , he didn't want to stay here another moment , he can't watch them train or watch them play , he just can't . Now he can't stand it anymore , he needed to get out of this freaking hotel as soon as possible !

Thankfully , everyone was still out for lunch . With a little bit of luck , he can get out of there without anyone noticing and forcing him to tell what happened in there . He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked down the corridor , leaving behind on Micro-Ice's bed his bracelet , he didn't need it anymore , he thought it was his lucky charm , but it only brought bad luck . He left it to his best friend , acknowledging him , that he left and he wasn't coming back , he knew Micro-ice will take good care of it , who knows , maybe it will bring luck to him 'cause surely for D'Jok it didn't .

Just got out of the elevator , almost to the exit doors , almost ...

"D'Jok ? " a voice that he knew too well called him from behind "Where are you going ? "

"I can't stay here anymore Mei , I need to get out "

"And me ? And the Snow Kids ? And us ? " she made a pause looking down on the floor even if he couldn't see it "Is this about the league and Mark's mother ? Tell me , what happened in there ? What did they tell you ? "

"I don't know " he lied with a sigh "I haven't got to hear my sentence and I surely won't stay here to hear it ! " he snapped

"Please D'Jok you can't leave ... what about Micro-Ice ? What about Mark , do you know how miserable he feels ? How much he blames himself ? How much he's suffering ? Are you even going to Sonny ? "

"Of course I am ... " he lied again , he didn't want to face his father , he was one of the people he didn't want to face anymore , what he supposed to tell his father ? That he got drunk like a pig , for good old-time sake's ? That he got in trouble his best friends ? That he was sent to a foster home because he told he was an orphan ?

"Please stay ... do it for me ... if not for the team then do it for me ... " her voice sounded pained and tearful

"I can't " he replied , and he started to walk forward , desperate to finally get out through those doors .

"If you leave me , we are over ! " she shouted in one last attempt to make him stay , he sighed again turning around , hope filled her eyes for a second , he kissed her deeply , holding her face in his hands

"Goodbye Mei " he said as turned again , he left with fast steps , a very crying girlfriend behind . He didn't to ever return , going to the foster home was marking a new beginning to his life , leaving everyone and everything behind him as he did so . He wanted to get away , damn the league , damn football , damn the Snow Kids , damn everything !


	6. Chapter 6 - Adopted

Chapter 6 - What ?

_**Mei and Tia's room**_

"I'm really worried about her Rocket " Tia said to her boyfriend while sitting on the balcony , glancing worriedly at her still crying best friend "She's been like this , since D'Jok left two days ago "

"My question is , why would he leave before hearing what the league's got to say , it's not something he would do , something's not right " Rocket said with a thoughtful look "Maybe he knew and that's why he left ... "

"What do you mean ? " Tia asked confused , Rocket sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist resting chin on her shoulder

"When I found out I was suspended , I only wanted to get far , far away from here , at first I intended to go to Akillian , but D'Jok isn't stupid enough to do that , knowing it will be the first place we'll search for him "

"He's with Sonny , at least that's what he told Mei "

"Smart move , D'Jok doesn't want to be bothered by us , so he goes with Sonny , who isn't in the same place two days in a row , making it impossible for us to find him " Rocket stated , Tia turned her head to him confused

"Why wouldn't he ? Aren't we his friends ? Doesn't he care about _us_ , if not us then Mei ? Doesn't he care just a bit ? "

"He does ... but he's confused in what to do right now , I've been through that too . Losing the ability to play , exposing to the world that you drank alcohol , creating a big mess with Mark's mother and the league ... believe me Tia , all D'Jok wants now is to be left alone to muse over what happened ... and what he wants to do next . Return to us ? Stay with his father ? Other secret option ? "

"I hope he makes up his mind soon " once again she glanced at Mei , who was crying in her pillow with her back turned to them "We've always been like a family , and now that he left , he doesn't realize , how much this actually hurts all of us ... "

"Me too " Rocket said pecking her lips "Me too ... "

_**D'Jok and Micro-Ice's room**_

Micro-Ice buried his head deeper into his pillow , he was so confused and so overwhelmed that he could snap in any moment to the wrong persons . In his hand he had his best friend's bracelet , he didn't understand , D'Jok never took it down . He wore it when he was playing , he wore it when he was eating , heck he wore it even when he showered . This bracelet was the only thing that reunited D'Jok with his father , the only thing he had from his natural mother , why leave it behind ? Why leave _him_ behind ? Weren't they best friends , weren't they like brothers ? After everything they've been through together , he leaves without a single damn 'goodbye' ?

He groaned in frustration ... two days ago , the Snow Kids were at lunch . He didn't want to eat (which is more rare than a dinosaur) , he couldn't , he wanted to know his best friend's situation . He would get away right ? He got drunk before and got away right ? Mark's mother will retire her accusations won't she ? Seems like no ... D'Jok packed his things and left everything behind , even the bracelet , somehow Micro-Ice is the only person D'Jok trust with his bracelet , but he doesn't want to be here if his best friend isn't . With who is he going to fool around ? With who is he going to fight constantly about being the best player in the team ? Who's going to be there for him ? Who's going to mock him for every goal he scored ?

He's feeling really down right now , if D'Jok wants to go then fine ! What does he care about ? It's his life , he can do whatever he wants , he can go to many adventures without him ! As many as he wants and not even bother to share the story ! Micro-Ice won't care , he won't !

_**Mark's room**_

It's his fault ... only his fault , how could he let her do that ? How much they hate him right now , both his friends and parents ? His parents are disgusted he knows that and he doesn't give a fuck , he's really worried and the guilt is eating him alive . What happened to D'Jok ? Why did he left ? Did he left because he doesn't want ever to face him again ? He felt it so bad , he shouldn't have touched that damned bottle , but nobody tells him what do to . The thing is he wanted to drink ! That's what his mother doesn't understand ! D'Jok was being only a good friend ! And now he's gone ... will he be able to face the team now ? How in the world is he going to face Mei and Micro-Ice knowing they are D'Jok closest people in the team . How is he going to forgive himself for what he had done ? He should have tried harder with his mother to convince her ! He should have tried harder to explain how things actually happened ! It's his fault ... only his fault .

_**To The Black Manta**_

Taking a good rest after they've been spying on Technoid's next plan ... it's all Sonny wanted . A good rest in his bed , they've been watching with close eyes the organization , but so far , they found nothing . This is bad ... for them . Sonny has a feeling that they are missing something , there is something going on , but it's too well hidden . It doesn't matter anymore , as he lets himself fall on the bed . He hates this ... being on a mission where he found nothing , when he could've used the time to spent it with his son . Having a son isn't something , he ever thought he would ever have , since he lost his wife 19 years ago . He missed for the first 15 years in his life , his first crawl , his first steps , his first word . How many times did he ask Maya about his real parents ? How many times he wished to have real parents instead of an adoptive mother ?

Now that they found each other , as much as Sonny wants to spent time with his son , he can't . He's still a pirate and a pirate's life is never easy . At least D'Jok was safe at the hotel ... he would never bring D'Jok on the ship , the risk he could be killed was huge , only for sharing Sonny's blood . Sonny was usually taking a lot of risks , but this is a risk , he would never dare to take ! Maybe when all this is over , they can actually spent some time together , when everything comes out and people will not want his head on the dinner table , they could be a family ...

_**To The Foster Home**_

Why did he end up here ? Oh yeah ! Because he wanted to help someone ... being a good person , makes good things happen to you right ? No ... he ended up in a foster home for being a good friend ... hooray ! Looking around he realized that he was complaining about his life , when people who had been here all their lives , who really have no family , no friends , no nothing , but now he's like them ... isn't he ?

What does he have now ? Nothing ... Family ? The woman who had been there when he needed her was dead and the father that missed most of his life , even after they reunited , he's still missing for undetermined long periods . Friends ? He felt betrayed by them ... by all of them ... they could've at least get interested at Aarch for the reason that he left the hotel with all his belongings ... did they ever cared ? Seems like not ... seems like all they cared about was the fact that he could score goals ... nothing more .

Suddenly the door opened roughly , a tall man entered and glared around the room , his eyes locked on D'Jok before gesturing with his head to the door , D'Jok gave him a puzzled look .

"Get your things kid ! " the man grunted "You've been adopted ! "

* * *

**_A/N:Please review and tell me what you think :)_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Meetings

Chapter 7 - Meetings

"What ? " D'Jok mumbled confused , waiting for someone to tell him that it's a joke

"You didn't hear me kid ? " the man groaned "You've been adopted , just get your things and leave ! "

"By who ? " he asked shocked , no one besides Aarch knew he was here .

"He didn't want to tell his name , the man just signed the papers and wanted you to get to this address " the man handed him a paper . D'Jok took it with a shaky hand , he hadn't been here for a day , and he's adopted ? By a man ? Who was this man ? Was it someone he knew ? What is Aarch ? Did Aarch tell Sonny , and he came to rescue ? So many questions were on his mind that it made his head hurt .

He slowly gathered his things and left the center , the man who adopted him was nowhere to be found , he took a look at the paper and started to head to the address , weirdly , he felt he knew the place , like he had been there before . When he reached one of the many Holo TVs placed around the entire Genesis , seems like everyone was gathered to see the match . Of course they gathered , to get the best seats , it was Snow Kids vs Shadows , the match had been moved a week earlier than it was supposed to be . D'Jok thought it couldn't hurt to sit around and watch how his ex-teammates play without him .

The match was already at the second half and no team scored yet . On his place was playing Mark along side Micro-ice , but they were playing like they were playing on their own , they weren't a team . Perhaps his sudden leaving had shaken their senses a bit , they just need a good wake-up call , right ?

_**To The Match**_

Tia tackled the ball from a shadow and passed it to Rocket , who passed to Mei , who passed further to Micro-ice , he kicked the ball to Mark who was free and he began running to the goalpost , but one shadow took it from him , the shadow ran straight to Ahito and kicked the ball as hard he could . Ahito tried to stop the ball with his hands , the shoot's power pushing him backwards , stopping before it could cross the line .

"Another great save by Ahito " Callie Mystic cried happily "the Snow Kids still have a chance to win this match ! "

"I don't know what to say Callie " Nork replied "Without their captain D'Jok , the Snow Kids seem to be dazed off "

"They don't need me " D'Jok said crossing his arms "They need to find the happiness in winning the game "

"Come on Snow Kids " Aarch shouted into their microphones "I know that D'Jok's leaving shocked us all , but we must keep fighting , we are a team , we do not depend on D'Jok to win every game , we must show the world that we are the champions , now take the ball and finish this match ! "

"This is for you buddy ... I hope you're watching ... " Micro-Ice whispered , using the breath , when the ball reached back to him , he kicked him up in the air , and did the scissor's trick move , in a way , D'Jok used to do , but Sinedd intercepted it before it could get to the goal keeper , using the fog , he shot , putting all the power in his leg , Ahito throw himself after it , but it was too late , the ball hit the net and the time was over . The shadows won .

Micro-Ice glared hard at the score board which showed the change of score . He hit the pitch with his fist angrily , groaning that he couldn't score that damned goal when he got the chance .

"Hey loser ! " Sinedd called , making the short boy raised his head to the shadow captain with same glare "I knew you were weak and pathetic , what happened to your captain , did he ran like a chicken , knowing he'll never be able to beat me and my team ? "

"Shut up ! " Micro-Ice shouted getting up ready to strike Sinedd , Thran quickly came and grabbed him by his shoulders

"Leave him Micro-Ice , he's an idiot , he's not worth it ... "

_**Back To The Hotel**_

"Look , we lost this game " Aarch began "But there's always a next time , next time we will beat them , today we did bad because D'Jok's leaving had a worse impact on the team than I thought , but we have to train harder and harder , so we will have won all the matches until D'Jok returns ! "

"Coach , what did the league say about D'Jok ? " Tia asked slowly , Mei slowly bowed her head to stop the tears forming in her eyes

"He's banned to play for next few matches , until the league makes a final decision about his situation " Mark felt his chest aching , his best friend was in this misery because of him , he felt how the blame was eating him inside out , today playing in his position was just too much for him , to even concentrate on the game .

"Micro-Ice where are you going ? " Rocket asked , the boy who was heading to the door , even if the meeting was not over , he turned around and snapped

"I'm going back to Akillian , without D'Jok we are doomed ! We will just keep losing until we are kicked out of the cup and I don't want to be here when that happens ! " the raven boy turned around again , and headed back to his room with a grim expression , ignoring his teammates and friends calling out his name . He went back to his room and fell asleep with his best friend's bracelet around his wrist , to keep away the nightmares from tonight's loss .

_**To **_**_D'Jok_**

"Tch ... one match without me and they already lose " D'Jok scoffed with his arms crossed "That's what they get for kicking me out of the team ! " unnoticed , he skipped to the crowded people , walked down a few abandoned streets , and reached an underground destroyed club , now he remembered why the address gave him that weird feeling ! It was the place Rocket used to play Netherball before it was completely destroyed by the crazy fans , fighting over the two champions , Rocket and Tia , luckily , Rocket was saved by her , before it was too late to stop playing this insane game !

At that moment , he was ready to provoke Rocket out of two reasons , one , he wanted Rocket back just as much as everyone else in the team , second , he wanted to ... try it ... to see what's like to play that game , to see what makes everybody crazy about this game , one at one , a greater way to show who's better in football , he couldn't figure out , but Tia took his place before ... and got hurt in the process , playing against a mad Rocket .

At this moment ... he isn't sure what to do , be scared or surprised that he was called down here ? Looking around he realized that the sphere shaped arena was repaired completely , almost perfectly , looking even better that it did before . Many things were still broken around , but D'Jok had a feeling this entire underground club was under serious reparations or something . Why ? What if the club was reopening ? Was it really reopening ? By who ? Who owned it before ? Why are there so many questions in his head again ? Why is he thinking so much about things ? When did he start doing that ?

Turning his head analyzing the club , how it looked before and how it looks now , he realizes another thing , he's alone here . Was he fooled ? Was someone playing him a prank ? Or the supposed man was just an ass and he was being late ? Seriously , the man adopted him , at least he could be on time at this meeting .

"Hello ? " D'Jok called hearing nothing more than his echo , a few seconds later a cold voice answered sending shivers down his spine by the coldness and the unknown person , he had never seen this man in his life and yet he had a bad feeling about him .

"Hello D'Jok ! "


	8. Chapter 8 - Decisions

Chapter 8 - Decisions

**_To The Snow Kids_**

The next morning everyone was sober , that was the first game they've lost against the Shadows , also the first time they've lost a game in years , last game they lost was in the last cup . Being against the Shadows team made it only worse , since the teams were at each other's neck ever since the teams were formed , especially D'Jok and Sinedd . But D'Jok is gone now , and Sinedd took opportunity of what he's got ... a very disorganized team .

"Listen up Snow Kids " Aarch said gathering their attention "The match from last night was horrible ... " everyone bowed their head in shame "I say let's forget about it , we'll continue training , harder and harder , D'Jok is gone , but remember Rocket was once gone too from the team and so was Ahito , don't let this take over you , fight the feelings , you need to find the happiness to kick the ball in the net , to hear the supporters shouting your name , to win the cup for the third time in a row , you are the Snow Kids ! "

"In case you haven't noticed coach , we lost our best player " Thran said with a sigh

"I didn't know that , Thran , what I know is that we lost a good player , never think low about you . D'Jok wasn't the best , the entire team was the best , because you all gave everything you could . " Aarch told him , speaking to everybody in the same time

"It is not only the fact that we lost D'Jok coach " Rocket said looking at the floor "It is the circumstances under we lost him , after all , I'm pretty sure , we all drank alcohol at least once in our lives , why should only D'Jok be punished for that ? " all the eyes were on Rocket and his words , he took a quick glance at Mei , who had her head bowed too , eyes closed , sitting cross legged and crossed arms to chest "Most of us , take bad the fact that he's not here anymore , some even worse , the match was playing a week earlier than it should have been , we didn't have time to accommodate with everything that happened , we were too dashed in the space that's why we lost the game ... we didn't have someone to guide on us on the pitch and we were constantly thinking about what's the league's final decision , we were not paying attention to the match . "

"And what you suggest that we should do to make things work again Rocket ? " Aarch asked curiously with fists on his hips , ready to do anything that would help his team regain the Snow Kids' great players .

"We need to stand united ! We need to be there to comfort each other when something's wrong , we need to be there for everyone , we need to be a team ! We need to show D'Jok , not that we are better off without him , we need to show him that we are missing him , but we still try to win the cup , because that's what he wanted the most remember ? Let's win the cup in his name if he is not going to play with us ! "

This speech seemed to light up the Snow Kids , everyone felt the same , that if D'Jok was not going the cup playing along side them , at least , what they could do was to win the cup in his name . They stood up and banged their feast in the airs , shouting :

"Go , snow , GO ! Go , snow , GO ! Go , snow , - "

"GUYS ! " Yuki shouted suddenly entering the room , her cheeks flushed red , gasping for air , trying to catch her breath and find her words , the team surrounded her in a matter of seconds , surprised and curious in the same time , to see their female goalkeeper like that .

"MICRO-ICE IS GONE ! " She shouted again silencing the entire room .

_**To D'Jok**_

"You're the guy that adopted me right ? " D'Jok asked with a raised eye brow "Do we even know each other ? "

"Quite right D'Jok and no , you do not know me , but I know you very well , let's just say I'm a big fan of all your matches ... "

"Why did you brought me here ? " D'Jok asked again sliding his hands in his pockets and looking around

"I believe I saw you here at another time ... "

"Yes , one of my friends was playing this game called Netherball . "

"Do you want to try it ? "

"Huh ? " D'Jok looked at the man as if he was crazy

"You see , D'Jok , my intention is to repair all the damage caused here . Also I want to re-open this old club , but with personal made modifications , for example , the location will be changed , the name will be changed too , also , the sphere will be changed too , it will not be a game one-to-one , it will be a game of two-to-two . When you will be inside the sphere , it will automatically take form of a football pitch , it can be , one goal keeper one striker , or they can both be strikers . The rules are short and simple : No one under 21 enters the club besides the players , you can fault , you can use any aggressive moves , there will be no more obstacles , free game of two teams , a great way to show who's the best , you lose a single game , you're out , you win every match , you're the champion . And for the final , of what I think it is also the best quality , you see , I already have another location to move the sphere and it is so well protected that flux can be used without trouble . "

"And how does that exactly imply me ? " D'Jok asked through he already knew the answer

"Because I want you to be the first one to try it , I heard about your situation and how you got in the Foster Home , do you really want to return back there ? If you say yes then you are free to go ... "

Was this guy trying to manipulate his answer ? Cause if he did , it was working ... he didn't want to return back there and to return for what ? Watch them train ? Watch them play ? Stay behind their backs and just watch ? Wait aimlessly for months for his father to show up for a single damned five-minute visit ? See how much Mei's disgusted with him ? How much he embarrassed Aarch by his actions ? How much everyone will look at him differently if he returned ? No ... no ! He left , he's never returning , that's it , that's his final decision , even if they beg , he won't listen , he's not returning , he doesn't want to return ...

"We have a deal ! " D'Jok said with his mind settled "I will play for you "

"Good ! By the way , just because I adopted you doesn't mean I have to share my home with you , I think you're old enough to live on your own , here is a key to an apartment , I bought for you , on the other side of Genesis , where much people don't go , because it's too far away from the Genesis Stadium , only good for you that's my guess , also , for the money part , believe me , if you win every game , you will earn enough money to have a good life "

"It sounds great ! " D'Jok shouted taking the key in his hand , it had attached to it , a paper with the address of the apartment

"Now we only need to find you a qualified partner "

"Don't worry , that won't be a problem " He said with a grin as he started to go towards the exit , before he left he turned around again and looked at the man , who adopted him , not even a few hours ago "Can I at least know your name ? "

The man smiled and replied "It's Harris ... "

* * *

_**A/N : A few questions for those who read my story , how would you name the new game ? About the pairings , how do you want them , D'Jok and Mei or D'Jok and OC ? If you don't know they are already broken up , I'm not sure if I want them to stay together or not ... what do you say ? Rate and Review please ... **_


	9. Chapter 9 - Team

Chapter 9 - Team

Harris ... that was the name of the man who adopted him , bought him an apartment and gave him another job still in football . Could anything be better for D'Jok ? He stepped inside the apartment and looked around it , too tired to go to his room to see it , he threw his bag around and let himself fall on the couch , falling asleep instantly .

As morning came , problems struck him again , how in the world is he going to tell his friends that he never intends to come back ? What if the league decides to let him play ? How was he supposed to find a partner in three days to play with him in the new game and against who is he going to play ?

Pushing them away for the moment he thought it was better to explore his new home for the next unknown time , as you entered through the hall the first room was the living room where he slept on the couch last night , on his right and left were two bedrooms facing each other and in front of him there was a balcony , turning 180 degrees , on his left and right were the bathroom and the kitchen . Kind of big for a single person to live ... but it's not like he's complaining or something .

Walking to the fridge , he felt a sudden hunger hit him , and he was deeply disappointed to see it empty . Damn it Harris , you bought the apartment , but I have to buy my own food ? . He thought groaning inside as he changed his clothes , hurriedly , he left to the first market . Looking around while the taxi was driving , he observed that there was no post of him , only commercials for the next match Shadows vs Rykers . D'Jok sighed , at first he couldn't wait for the cup to start , now he can't wait for it to end .

Paying the guy at the end of the ride , a wave of emotions hit him as he saw Bennett and Artie walking around and searching with their heads like they were searching for something ... or someone . Did the pirates found out about him ? Did Sonny put them to search for him ? There was no time for questions , he ran to where the crowd was bigger and mixed himself through the people . Hoping they would disappear soon , now there were just a pond away , he quickly hid behind a tree and hold his breath like there was no tomorrow .

"Urgh why does Sonny always give us the most boring job to do ? " Bennett complained stretching his hands behind his head

"Shut up as soon as we are done with it , we are returning to the cool job " Artie said with his eyes in his little computer , not bothering to look at his partner

"Why do we have to search for something weird from Technoid ? Better let's go to a club , I heard there was a new one opening in three days ! " the blond man suggested , D'Jok's eyes widened from behind the tree , sweat drops forming on his forehead , his breath aching .

"We don't have time to go to clubs Bennett , concentrate on the mission Sonny gave us ! " Artie said scoldingly , D'jok wanted to thank him a thousand times for what he just said .

They passed by the tree not noticing him , walking forwardly until they turned a corned he finally got away from that tree , a relieved sigh escaping his lips immediately . He kept on his way to the market like nothing happened , but occasionally turning his head over his shoulder to see if someone was following him , walking like that with his head turned , he bumped into someone .

"I-I'm sorry - " D'Jok began , but a wave of raven hair before him silenced him "Micro-Ice ? " he asked incredulously

"D'Jok ! " Micro-Ice exclaimed surprised after rubbing his forehead .

"What are you doing out here ? " D'Jok asked raising an eyebrow "Shouldn't you be training by now ? "

"Well ... " he began bowing his head , D'Jok saw he had a full bag over his shoulder "I quit the team ... I left them a letter where I explained I don't want to be in the team anymore and that I'm sorry I didn't announce before because I knew they would make me stay there longer than I intended . "

"Why would you do something stupid like this ? " D'Jok titled his head to him , asking , his voice with obvious shock and jaw dropped slightly .

"Firstly we lost the game last time - " Micro-Ice began , but D'Jok cut him off immediately

"There will always be a time when we lost whatever I'm in the team or not ! "

"That's not the point " Micro-Ice snapped "The point is , I don't want to be in the team anymore , we are not even a team , we were supposed to work with each other , but we are just like strangers who have to play a game together . "

"Of all the stupid things you could do , you chose to quit the team ? " the ginger boy was thunderstruck

"Urgh , I thought you would understand me ! " the raven boy groaned throwing his head backwards

"I really don't , why not talk to the team , try to make things work ? "

"Like you did ? " Micro-Ice fired back , silencing his friend instantly .

"What I did was different " D'Jok said with a shake of his head

"How exactly , mind explaining to me too ? "

"It just is ! "

"Of course it is ... "

"Anyways " the red head teen changed the subject "What are you planning to do now ? " , the other teen sighed

"I'm not sure yet , on one side I want to go back to Akillian , on the other side I want to stay here ... I'm confused ... like when you don't know what to choose , pizza or pastas ? "

Suddenly it clicked in the ginger boy's mind , his best friend left the team for him (that's what he likes to think) , he has no other place to go besides his home and he also said he doesn't know if he wants to leave Genesis , it's great , he can be the other player so he would not worry about playing with a stranger by his side ... or losing . He can move in his apartment , after all it's big and empty and he will still be playing football , what can be better than that ?

"Micro-Ice ... if you sure you want to leave , you may go , but if you want to stay , I have an one of a kind proposal for you "

"What is it ? " the short boy asked , curiosity on his face and eyes

"What if I tell you , that you can still play football , but in another way ? "

"I'd I don't understand what you're talking about ... or that you're mad , or having a fever ... did you sit a lot in the sun today ? "

D'Jok chuckled silently , before taking his best friend in a more quiet place , where he explained everything about the new game that's in three days , the rules , and mostly what Harris told him too . He could see Micro-Ice was in ecstasy about this new game , overly curious to know more , his face changed from wondering , to confusion then demanding for more information , that D'Jok had a small doubt about him accepting the offer , a small doubt , only one .

To convince him that they had a place to live they went to the apartment bought by none other than Harris , which left a good impression to Micro-Ice from the second they stepped in .

"And you say this man Harris , gave you all that ? " he asked incredulously

"Yup , it's kind of weird since I never met before , but he claims he watched all our games , guess he's just a big fan who took opportunity of me being an orphan in the papers ... " D'Jok replied with a shrug

"Maybe ... " Micro-Ice agreed

"You know , you still haven't given me the answer , about what I just explained earlier , what do you say , join me and make our own team in the new game , or return to Akillian , it's your choice , I won't be mad if you say no ... but if you tell anyone , I would probably kill you in sleep "

After a few moments of dramatic silence , the raven boy finally replied

"D'Jok , I think you've got yourself a partner ! "


	10. Chapter 10 - Sonny Finds Out

Chapter 10 - Sonny Finds Out

**_*Time Pass*_**

Sonny was walking down the street with his hood on even if it was late in the night and there was no sight of any person to pass by . Even the supposed robots weren't around , who should be preoccupied with security ... and that ... didn't actually mean something special since they are so stupid programmed that they leave before their daily schedule is over . He sighed , his breath forming a small cloud in the cold air , why had he bothered himself and the rest of the pirates so much with spying on Technoid ?

He had a feeling something was going , but then again he might be wrong , you can't always be right , but any bad decision has its consequences , for Sonny , the bad decision of watching so hard the company who wants his head on the dinner table was that he hasn't seen or called his son in months ... MONTHS ! What kind of father doesn't see his son in months ? Or even give a call , to tell that he's okay ? A normal father wouldn't leave his family ...

But Sonny Blackbones wasn't a normal father , he was a wanted man and head of the pirates , he had other priorities before D'Jok showed up ... funny thing , when they first met Sonny thought he saw a bit of his lost wife , that settled him about who was his truly son ? The bracelet could have been stolen , but it was at its right place all the time .

Entering slowly and calmly in the hotel as no one was there too ... now that's a thing which rarely happens ... not that he is complaining or something . Now he feels more secure , but he keeps his guard on for any unexpected surprises . In the elevator and in the halls there's a weird quietness , this is bringing a sudden feeling , everything is too quiet for his liking ... maybe they have a late night training ?

Firstly he's checking his son's room , the lights are off , when he turned them on he surprisingly found both beds empty and made up , there seems to be nothing else , everything it's in his exact place , well most of the things , since he was here last time ... either something's wrong , either D'Jok and Micro-Ice are too lazy to clean up their own room ...

Leaving the room as silent as he came in , Sonny turned in the darkened corners and went to the training room , the lights were on and he could already see Clamp and Aarch at the machines , while the Snow Kids were inside the holo-trainer . From his spot he couldn't see on who the small round camera was on , but he figured D'Jok must be there running his heart out , Sonny moved from his place and he was ready to go back to the Blackmanta , ready to come another day , until Clamp's question reached his ears .

"Do you think they will make it the next match ... without them ? "

"I'm not sure ... " Aarch answered with a sigh "They were so sure they would win last time ... and they lost ... if they lose again , we are eliminated from the Cup ... I didn't tell them that , I don't want to put more pressure on them than it already is ... "

"They are not a team anymore " Clamp said with sorrow , adjusting a few things on his holo-computer

"I'm afraid you're right Clamp ... you see , with the sudden changes , they have a very hard time accepting it or even facing it for real , I'm afraid they keep lying to themselves that they will finally return the next match ... " Aarch slowly bowed his head

"And you doubt that don't you ? "

"Of course I do " Aarch said matter-of-factly "If I were in their places , I would never put my foot on this stadium ever again . I hope they learned a lesson from Rocket and come back soon , but I doubt that too ... Rocket didn't return easily and when he did ... he was a completely another person ... and we all know how those two are ... what I fear the most is that when they return ... they will be unchangeable ... "

This startled Sonny a little , who were they talking about ? Who are these two changeable persons ? He felt a strange feeling in chest it had to with his son , something was bugging him to ask who , his mind told him it was wisely to wait until everyone left literally and ask his good old friend Clamp a few questions .

Ahh , the Snow Kids are coming out of the holo-trainer , immediately he starts counting them ... something's wrong ... two of them are missing and there's no one sitting on the bench . Wait a minute ... Tia , Rocket , Mei , Thran , Ahito , Yuki , Mark ... where are D'Jok and Micro-Ice . His small prayers weren't listened to and it was the ugly truth telling him that his son and his son's best friend are missing from the team and also the two persons Aarch and Clamp were talking about .

Aarch is currently telling them something important , but none of them are truly listening , they look tired , confused , dizzy , overly-worked ... and with their moral down . Something bad must've happened while he wasn't around and he wanted to know what ! The team left with a mumbled 'Good night' and everyone went to their rooms , after a few minutes the black man turned to his loyal friend

"Are you closing up here Clamp ? "

"Sure thing Aarch ! " no other words needing to be used as the coach left the room . Now it was the perfect moment .

"Still working on those machines ? " He asked casually though there were a million questions inside his head , Clamp's head snapped up from under the holo-computer hitting a barrier in the process .

"Sonny ! Don't come up on me like that ! " he cried rubbing his forehead

"Sorry ... just came on to check on D'Jok and I found his room empty " Clamp's expression changed "Is there something I need to know about my son ? "

"You mean you really don't know anything ? " the old man asked with obvious shock , Sonny shook his head . The older man sighed deeply ... how was he supposed to tell the truth to his long timed friend and lab partner about what happened , when the father doesn't know absolutely anything ? Why must he be the one to do that ?

"Well ... you might want to take a seat Sonny ... it's not a pleasant story ... "

_***To Another Place In The Same Time * **_

The club was full of people , all over 25 , they seemed to be the only teens inside it and the only teen players as well , but they faced worst so it's not kind of a big deal to them , whoever their opponents are . Those people were all shouting at the same time , making incoherent sounds to their ears , but it's not kind of a big deal to them ... why there should be ? It's not like they've got anything to lose , still they have everything to win . That's some sort of motivation ... right ?

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen ! " the robotic host shouted into a microphone "We gathered here tonight , for a new kind of sport , beginning right here ! Tonight is the opening night and the night of the first match to play ! Remember the rules : You can use flux , you can be as aggressive as you want , what you must need is a partner , besides those , there are no rules ! "

More people shouted with their mood greatly increased by those simple phrases . They didn't came to see a match , they simply came to a fight which defines who's stronger ! But it's not kind of a big deal to them ... at least D'Jok doesn't care a bit , about Micro-Ice he isn't so sure .

"On our first match , we have from Akillian , former players on the Snow Kids team , D'Jok and Micro-Ice ! " Many people were delighted to hear their names "And we have straight from Paradisia Team , currently players on the Elektras team , Zyria and Lexi !" The two teams came facing each other before entering the sphere . The host announced the start of the match .

"Let the game begin ! "


	11. Chapter 11 - The First Match

Chapter 11 - The First Match

Why must Clamp be the one to put up the bad news , now here he is , stuck with a stubborn pirate who won't leave until he gets the information he wants now desperately , how was he supposed to tell him , was he even the right person to do so ? But wait a minute ... if D'Jok was with him , doesn't that mean Sonny already knew everything , was Sonny playing with his mind all the time ? Well playing his mind intentionally or unintentionally worked perfectly , he was very confused at the moment .

"Hehehe ... nice try Sonny you almost got me " Clamp said with a small laugh , Sonny's expression grew worried , what the hell was Clamp talking about ? How old is he exactly ?

"Yes I did Clamp , now do you mind telling me what happened to my son , I'm already waiting for more than five minutes " he said impatiently , taking a look at his watch .

"Sure you do Sonny , you can go before anyone notices you are here " Clamp said taking one of his tool ready to go back fixing his computer , but a firm hand grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around

"You know I don't like games Clamp and the reason I'm not hurting you right now is because you're my close friend , but you see I don't like waiting either , so tell me exactly where the hell is my son losing his time in Genesis ? "

"What do you mean Sonny " Poor Clamp didn't know what to say anymore , he was so confused .

"What do you mean Clamp ? Why are you acting so weird ? All I'm asking you , is to tell me where is my son ! " Sonny was more than confused too

"I am the one who's acting weird ? Sonny why would ask me where D'Jok is if he's with you ! "

"What ? "

"He's with you Sonny "

"No he isn't ! " Clamp froze

"What did you say ? "

"What you heard , D'Jok is not with me ! " his voice level was growing , this was already getting on the pirate's nerves , his nerves turned into worry seeing his ex-lab partner facial expression "Why would you presume something like that ? " Clamp sighed deeply before beginning the story as he knew it

"D'Jok and few other members from the team , got drunk in one night , one of our player's mother made a reclamation against him for alcohol abuse and forcing her son to drink to the league . When they found out , D'Jok went to see what was the final decision about what he did ... , from what I understood , he left before the decision was heard . He met up with Mei and told her that he was going to you ... since then we didn't hear anything from him ... and just a few weeks ago , Micro-Ice left too ... my guess is that he went to D'Jok , that somehow they are together ... "

Sonny abruptly stood up , without any words he left . He left in hurry this time , when he was out of the hotel , he ran back to the Black Manta where everyone else was doing their job .

"Corso ! " he cried bursting inside the kitchen , half of the team eating at the table

"What is it man , can't a pirate even eat something around here ? Which by the way it's not anything close to comestible " Bennett commented glaring at the horrible food made by the robot . A glare from the leader instantly shut him and everyone else up .

"Pirates , I know it is late , but I want everyone on their post . Eyes on every movement from Genesis , so not even a leave will fall from a tree without us knowing first , it's an order , GO ! " he instructed firmly as they all nodded and got up , ready to grant his command . Corso placed a calming hand on his shoulder .

"Sonny ... what is this all about ? "

"D'Jok is gone ... " he whispered bowing his head , with a deep sigh and clenched teeth ... he felt it was all his fault .

_**To The Match**_

D'Jok and Micro-Ice slowly entered in the sphere , the interior looked a lot like the pitch from their Holo-Trainer . The two girls entered too , along with them , one stood with them in the centre while the other was the goal keeper . The match already began and the ball was thrown up in the air . D'Jok jumped after it and the blue skinned girl did too .

She used her flux which was a water wave to hit D'Jok with it , making his lose balance and fall on the pitch . He shook his head as if to shake the pain away and ran after her , noticing she was heading to Micro-Ice , she kicked the ball sending the water wave after it . Micro-Ice used the breath as a shield and tried to stop it , but the wave was much more powerful than his breath , D'Jok joined his friend in the breath shield giving his power too as the ball stopped mid air . The two player shared a quick look and grinned .

D'Jok took the ball and ran straight to the girl who played goal keeper . Half way he stopped for no reason , making Zyria , the girl who played on the pitch stop running a few meters after him . He smirked and kicked the ball in the air to Micro-Ice who was using the breath , Zyria jumped after the ball too , but the black haired boy kicked it back to his red head friend who by using the breath sent it right in the net , marking the first goal since the match started .

Outside the host announced the goal and people cheered out loud , screaming they want the Snow Kids to win , in one corner , staying hidden . Harris smirked to himself , his plan was going great . He was going to do the same thing Bleylock did when he was alive , collect flux from the teams who take part at his new game , making him the most powerful man in the galaxy . Harris sacrificed the last Multi-Flux to destroy Bleylock once and forever ... after all , they build together the old game called Netherball , he knew exactly what to do , he just needed to start it all over again from zero .

This time , the sphere was built with more qualities than the last one . The players could use easily and with no fear the flux , making the Multi-Flux stronger each time they did so , the security had so many complicated paroles so Harris would not be worried about anyone finding out what he is doing and they all sent the searcher to a fake place . Also the space for movement was almost like a real football pitch making it easier for the players to use the flux in their attempt to protect the upcoming goals . The plan was perfect , he was sure that if things go well from now on , soon the galaxy would kneel down at his feet .

What Harris enjoyed most about the new game is that the rules were made by him . And he never said faulting a player was illegal . Ohh he is so going to like it when his _'son'_ will be blinded by the victories that he will have no mercy in hurting the others to get what he wants , he couldn't wait to see _both_ Snow Kids former players craving for more wins . Practically , they were wrapped around his little finger , nothing more than usable puppets for him and who said he was not going to use them at maximum ?

Back inside the pitch , the boys celebrated their goal in their usual style and high-fived as Zyria called for her teammate , Lexi , making it a fair match of two against two with no goal keeper . They found it to be absolutely revolting that they were being beaten by two teenagers from Akillian , they won't lose this match for anything in the world and neither D'Jok and Micro-Ice intended to lose , if they lost it meant they can never return here and it wasn't an option .

"Prepare yourselves kids , cause we are not going to play nice anymore " Zyria said glaring at them and meaning every since word .


	12. Chapter 12 - Prove Yourself

Chapter 12 - Prove Yourself

"Aren't you a kid too ? " D'Jok asked teasingly knowing it will only annoy this girl , his opponent further and it will make her lose her concentration on the match .

"Shut up ! " Zyria snapped running after the ball using her flux . Micro-Ice quickly ran after her , but he slipped and fell because of the water that she left behind intentionally , she kicked the ball in the air then send it to her teammate Lexi , who before D'Jok could reach her , hit it back to Zyria . The two girls continued this rhythm for another few moves until the red head had enough . He went straight in front of the goal keeper so this time the ball will come to him

It didn't happen like that actually , the ball hit the pitch went between his legs and hit the crossbar . He turned around and his eyes widened in shock noticing that Lexi isn't there anymore . He looked up and saw her with the ball in the air , she kicked it to her partner who formed a powerful wave around her and kicked it straight in the net before Micro-Ice could try to defend it .

This angered both Snow Kids and outside the sphere concerned Harris who doesn't expect those two to be beaten in the first match , if they lose now his plans would be ruined ! There remained two minutes of the match , will they score ?

_**To Snow Kids' Hotel**_

"Mei ! " a voice called her from behind as she was heading to the door to join her friends at breakfast , first day she decided to get off the bed and stop crying since D'Jok left . No , she mustn't think about him or she's sure she will start crying again . She turned around and was pretty surprised to see none other than Corso , Sonny's right hand man .

But what was he doing here and why was he calling for her ? Didn't their meetings stop after the Snow Kids won the second cup ? No they stopped earlier than that because she was tired giving to people details about what was her boyfriend doing ... tch what did they thought that she was some sort of a spy ? That she didn't have better things to do ?

"What is it Corso ? I'm in a hurry , you know ? " she asked plainly

"I know , but I wanted to ask you something " his voice sounded dead serious "Have you seen D'Jok lately ? "

"No , not since he left the team and shoudn't you know that ? He told me he's going to Sonny's place and - "

"He isn't with Sonny ! " he cut her off quickly , her eyes widened and looked at him as if he had three heads

"W-What did you say ? " Mei asked slowly still with eyes wide , Corso sighed and this time spoke with a softer tone

"D'Jok lied to you , he's not with Sonny . Nobody knows where he is and Sonny is looking for him desperately , D'Jok left on his own , but Sonny keeps saying he would have contacted him at least if he did that , he insists he was kidnapped , but I find it really hard to believe that . And I thought maybe he came to you , but seems like I'm right , he doesn't want to be found so he cut off all the ties he made here ... "

"Why would he do something like that ? I don't understand " she said very confused , Corso rubbed his chin thoughtfully too .

"Something must've happen with him , but what ? And most importantly when ? " this has lit Mei's mind up , with a quick excuse she left the pirate where he was . It was like her legs were carrying her entire body , still , she will stop at nothing to talk to Aarch about this !

_**Somewhere Around Genesis**_

"Man this is hopeless " Bennett complained looking around with his binoculars while trying to keep his identity hidden "It's like the earth swallowed up the kid "

"Shut up " Artie replied doing the same thing as his partner "And we are not only looking for D'Jok , we are also looking for Micro-ice , so we better keep searching "

"Micro-Ice ? When did our ex-non-pirate disappear too ? "

"If you paid any attention to your leader , then you'd know that he's missing too " the black skinned man scolded

"Probably he's with D'Jok and nothing bad happened to them " the other man said reassuringly

"I hope you're right Bennett , I hope you're right "

_**Back To The Match**_

"Dude , we have to score or we are screwed " D'Jok said worriedly realizing that there are only two minutes left

"I know man , and don't worry , just lead the ball to me " Micro-Ice said , his mind clearly being settled on something

"What are you planning ? "

"Well , I'm not going to be your partner and sit around right ? " the raven haired boy grinned "I am going to prove myself as the best partner you could ever get teamed up with "

"You don't have to do that " D'Jok replied softly "I already know how good you are on the pitch "

"I know , but the rest of the galaxy doesn't and I ain't let your step daddy replace me because I'm not good enough , dude just pass the ball to me and I'll make history "

"I hope so " the older teen smirked back at his best friend as he went after the ball . He got it immediately and after he played a while with the girl , enough to make her mind go dizzy , he kicked the ball to his best friend who jumped in the air forming a wave of flux exactly as the Hectonian one , just it was full of the Breath . Using the best shot he got in his arsenal Micro-Ice hit the ball with all the power he got in his right leg then hit the ball which flew to the goal post in perfect rounded circles .

Lexi the alien girl , jumped in the air and grabbed the ball with both hands trying to stop it . The kick proved to be very powerful so it let the girl fly in the air , still making the perfect circles with blue flux , until it got to the goal line and stopped . Gasping for air and panting heavily , Lexi let ball fall down and her along on her knees as she saw that both , she and the ball were behind the goal line .

Micro-Ice and D'Jok began celebrating as Zyria went to her friend helping her up , but she fell down too exhausted from the match . The boys were suddenly right in front of them , both with extended hands towards them . They looked at each other before they took the helping hands as they got up .

"It was a great match " D'Jok commented smiling at the girls

"Yeah , but just training to us " Micro-Ice replied smugly stretching his arms behind his head showing his white teeth

"I'm sure it was " Zyria said giggling , her tone giving away the fact that she didn't believe it

"You guys really played great " Lexi said fully impressed "I hope we will have the chance to play together again "

"Me too " the boys replied simultaneously before shaking hands with the girls as they all four got out of the sphere . Outside people were loudly cheering and screaming their names , some clapping or whistling .

"Man , I could totally get used to that " the raven haired teen said feeling extremelly excited , waving to the fans and especially the cute girls who were cheering for him

"Me too Micro-Ice , who knows maybe we'll stick around for more than two or three matches , huh ? " D'Jok was also surprised with himself for playing so well in total strange place and felt very good too , maybe he wasn't destined to play with Snow Kids after all .

From afar Harris watched impressed as they were waving their arms and retreating to their apartment which he bought for them . He was very proud , not only his son played well , but he didn't expect his partner to be so skilled at football . He smirked knowing that if those two didn't lose tonight , they won't lose for a long time ahead . Things were going just as he planned to and it was perfect .

And soon , the Galaxies will be kneeling down at his feet one by one .


End file.
